Magic Malfoy
by Pulele Hua
Summary: NON-MAGIC Hermione takes Harry to go see Magic Mike for his 'coming-out' celebration.


**Magic Malfoy**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Beta:** Kaiulani

**Author's Note:** I meant to write this the day after Magic Mike came out, but I got distracted with summer.

* * *

"Hermione, you're taking me to the movies for my coming out party?"

Harry asked his best friend of eight years. He had just told Hermione that he was gay and she wanted to take him somewhere to celebrate. It was past sunset, and they were walking when Hermione saw the movie theater.

"Why yes; plus I've been dying to see this new movie. It's not like I can take Ron to go see it."

"Well I guess there was another benefit for admitting I was gay…you now have another girl to talk to."

"Yep! You have no idea how annoying Ginny is ever since she found out about you."

"She's still mad?"

"Of course she is. You knew you were gay for awhile and you still went out with her. Do you think she was going to be happy?"

"Uh…no."

They bought their tickets and went inside to find their theatre. There was still plenty of women watching the movie even a week after the movie was released. When Hermione and Harry found their seats, she turned back to Harry.

"So how is your new apartment working out?"

"Relaxing. I didn't realize how much the Burrow suffocates you. No offense."

"It's okay. I know what you mean. I think we have to be born Weasleys to live there comfortably."

"That's for sure."

"Have you met any of your neighbors yet?"

"Only some. There's this group of five guys that live on the floor above me. They all seem to be friends. There is this blonde guy. He is extremely hot…well, all of them are hot and fit."

"What do they do? Do they live in the same apartment?"

"That's the weird thing. They all live next to each other."

"Hmmm…maybe they all go to the same university?"

"I don't know. Anyway, the blonde's name is Draco Malfoy. And oh man, I saw him wash his car the other day…shirtless! I looked outside my window for a good hour."

"Mmm, I'm gonna have to visit a lot."

"They stopped talking as the lights dimmed and the previews began.

* * *

ABOUT 2 HOURS LATER

Harry and Hermione walked outside of the movie theater.

"Wow!" Harry exclaimed, "I never liked Channing Tatum before but that beautiful man can dance."

"You can say that again. So how do you feel?"

"Well, I'm completely gay now."

"That's good to know because this would be awkward," a voice drawled behind them.

They turned around and Harry noticed it was the hot blonde from upstairs.

"Draco? What are you doing here?"

"We just went to see Magic Mike."

He gestured behind him to the other four guys at the corner street.

"I saw you walking out and thought I could talk to you."

"Magic Mike? Why would you watch that?"

Draco smirked.

"Hmm…I thought you would have noticed by now. My friends and I all work at the Dionysus club."

"That's why you look familiar," Hermione spoke aloud.

Harry glanced at her.

"Excuse me?" Harry asked.

"Well," Hermione explained, "It's a very popular strip club that Ginny took me to. She was depressed about you."

"Oh…" Harry didn't know how else to respond, so he turned back to Draco.

"Anyway," Draco continued, "I came over to invite you to the club sometime. You know, now that you're completely gay."

Harry's eyes widen in embarrassment.

"Oh my god," Harry muttered as he covered his face with his hands.

"Hey now," Draco stepped within Harry's personal space, "Don't hide that pretty face of yours."

Draco placed a finger under Harry's chin and brought his face up.

"There you are. Now why don't you and your friend come to the club tomorrow night? I could just tell you that I dance better than Channing Tatum, but you should see it for yourself."

Harry stood still in shock. It took for Hermione's elbow to his ribs to jolt him to answer.

"Sure! We'll be there."

"Good. Well, I have to get to work. I'll see you later."

Draco smiled as he turned around and went back to his friends.

"Wow," Harry sighed, "I'm definitely gay now."

Hermione laughed.

"Aren't you glad I took you out tonight?"

"Yep. I can't wait for Magic Malfoy tomorrow."

_**~fin**_


End file.
